The Triplet
by cutiebird
Summary: berbagai bentuk sayang yang berbeda, tapi berdiri sebagai sebuah rasa yang bernama cinta. yaoi. donghae. hyukjae. kyuhyun.


THE TRIPLET

Terlahir dengan fisik yang berbeda, sifat yang berbeda meskipun berasal dari satu rahim yang sama, dan tanggal lahir yang sama. Kami berbeda walau orang sering menyebut kami kembar. Dan perbedaan itu membuatku sering berpikir, benarkah kami kembar?

Bukan satu atau dua, tapi tiga.

Bukan hanya satu saudara, atau dua saudara tapi tiga. Kami lahir dihari yang sama, bulan yang sama dan tahun yang sama. Ibuku melahirkan kami bertiga dengan perjuangan hidup mati. Sempat ragu saat harus mempertahankan kyuhyun, adikku untuk tetap mengandungnya. Pasalnya, dokter menyarankan agar ibu 'melepas' satu diantara kami, kehamilan yang berbahaya, baik bagi sang ibu atau aku dan donghae. tapi ibu bertahan, membiarkan perutnya mengembang 3 kali lipat dari biasanya, kesusahan berjalan dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sampai kami lahir. Ibu dan ayah sangat takut melihat kondisi kyuhyun dulu, karna dialah yang paling kecil di antara kami. Bobotnya hanya 1,8 kilo. Seiring perkembangan kami yang lebih cepat dari waktu harapan ayah dan ibu, akhirnya kami berhasil. Melewati waktu-waktu terberat pertumbuhan dari anak hingga dewasa.

Kakakku, lee donghae. gen ayah yang melekat sempurna padanya membuat donghae menjiplak 90% sifat ayah, hanya sedikit wajah manis ibu yang tercetak dalam wajahnya yang kalem. Dia adalah harapan semua orang tua. Donghae adalah kesempurnaan seorang anak pertama. Dia bertanggung jawab, kalem, berkharisma, dan dialah yang terkuat di antara kami bertiga. Meskipun, donghae kurang pintar dibandingkanku apalagi kyuhyun dalam menangkap pelajaran, tapi kebaikannya dan tanggung jawabnya itu mampu meluruhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Donghae bekerja dengan menggunakan teknik 'jadilah anak baik' untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tua kami. Menuruti semua kata ayah dan ibu dan menjagaku serta kyuhyun dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Meskipun, aku merasa, bahwa donghae lebih menyayangi kyuhyun daripada aku.

Aku anak kedua, lee hyukjae. Sebagai anak kedua yang paling sedikit mendapat perhatian, sifatku tidak jauh-jauh dari manja. Bersikap manja hanya agar ayah dan ibu mau melihatku. Menunjukkan sifat manis dan semua tingkah menggemaskan hingga merebut hati mereka dan luruh. Saat menginginkan sesuatu, yang harus kulakukan hanya menjadi anak baik dan bersikap manis, menggoyangkan iman ayahku yang kaku dengan sedikit senyuman kemudian bermanja-manja padanya. Wajahku lebih mirip ibu, sangat berkebalikan dengan donghae yang mewarisi wajah ayah.

Lee kyuhyun. Anak terakhir. Ketiga, lahir 8 menit setelah donghae, dan 3 menit setelahku. Wajahnya tampan seratus persen. Campuran wajah ayah dan ibu yang terpadu sempurna, menghasilkan wajah baru yang tidak mirip keduanya tapi mengandung bagian-bagian milik ayah dan ibu. Kyuhyun tidak manis, sama sekali wajahnya berbeda denganku atau donghae yang masih lumayan mirip. Dia nakal, paling aktif di antara kami dan paling cepat belajar. Kalau donghae merebut perhatian ayah dan ibu dengan sikap baiknya, dan aku dengan kemanisanku, maka kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan menggunakan sifat nakal jahilnya. Ketika ayah bilang A, kyuhyun akan bilang B. dan ketika ayah bilang B, kyuhyun akan melakukan opsi A. kyuhyun menyita semua perhatianku dan donghae, dan kamilah yang harus selalu menyayanginya sebagai anak terakhir.

Aku begitu menyayangi mereka, meskipun kyuhyun mendapat perhatian lebih dariku karna sifatnya yang nakal dan apa adanya, tapi dengan donghae yang lebih dewasa sikapnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya kadang bergantung padanya. Meminta tolong dengan wajah manisku dan sedikit cemburu dengan sifatnya yang selalu memanjakan kyuhyun.

"apa itu? Aku yang paling nakal?"

"aish! Kyu!" serega kututup laptopku, mengamati adikku yang kini sedang tiduran seenaknya di kasurku yang hanya muat datu orang saja.

"kau benci padaku,eh? kenapa di ceritamu aku nakal?" tanyanya tak terima. Dibantingnya bantalku. Alih-alih mengenaiku, bantal itu menghantam lantai dan terdiam kemudian.

"bukannya memang kau yang paling nakal. Dasar." Dulu tenagaku lebih besar dari kyuhyun, tapi sekarang entah kenapa justru dialah yang mengalahkanku kalau sedang bergulat."kka!"

"hyuukie, aku belum makan. Ayah dan ibu belum pulang, buatkan aku ramen."

Kutarik tangannya kesal, menuntunnya kedepan dan melemparkannya di depan tivi kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

Kekuatan seorang magnae, aku dan donghae yakin, tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti memanjakan kyuhyun. Seolah itu memang sudah garisnya, dimana kami akan selalu mengalah walau kyuhyun berbuat senakal apapun. Memanjanya dengan segudang kasih sayang hingga nakalnya semakin keterlaluan. Untung, donghae sudah tau sampai dimana ia akan menggarisi kyuhyun agar tidak kelewat batas.

"donghae belum pulang?" tanyaku pada kyuhyun yang sedang menonton balapan motor. Hanya terdengar gumaman serta beberapa kripik yang terkunyah. Dia pasti sibuk dengan semua klub olahraganya, hampir semua ia masuki. Katanya, melatih oto agar tetap sehat dan bagus itu penting.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak faham tentang itu.

Bahkan dulu saat kyuhyun meminta ayah untuk dibelikan motor. Donghae dengan marahnya menggebrak meja. Memarahi kyuhyun agar berhenti merengek tentang sesuatu yang hanya bisa memuaskan egonya sebagai laki-laki. Entah itu alasan yang logis atau tidak, ayahku langsung setuju saat donghae mengusulkan membeli sepeda saja daripada motor untuk kami bertiga. Dan jadilah sampai sekarang sepeda tetap menjadi alat transportasi utama ketiga lee bersaudara.

"hyuukie, sudah jadi belum?!"

"sebentar lagi."

Kekuatanku hilang untuk melarang kyuhyun makan sebelum makan malam. Mama tidak suka kami kenyang sebelum waktunya. Jadwal tak tertulis yang harus dipatuhi semua anggota keluarga. Kecuali kyuhyun yang kadang-kadang memang kumat nakalnya.

"aku pulang."

"selamat datang." Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Mengambilkan donghae air dingin dan melihatnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana SMA-nya. "kau lapar?" tanyaku.

Donghae menggeleng, takut kekenyangan bahkan sebelum makan malam. Dia adalah orang yang akan selalu mematuhi aturan yang diberikan ayah dan ibu.

"hyuukie." Cup.

Mama mengajari kami sejak kecil, untuk mencium atau memeluk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi anehnya, jika donghae yang melakukan, dadaku seolah naik 5 senti lebih tinggi.

"hyuukie, mana ramenku." Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depanku. Menyilangkan tangannya dengan bossy dan menatapku marah.

"hai' hai'." Tidak ada darah jepang yang mengalir dalam keluarga ini, tapi mama fasih sekali berbahasa jepang dan sering mengajarkannya pada kami waktu masih kecil. Sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk menggunakan campuran dua bahasa ketika bicara.

Mata donghae menatap marah padaku, berkata seolah kenapa aku mengijinkan kyu makan bahkan sebelum jam-nya tiba. Aku hanya tersenyum sebentar.

"hyung, belikan aku games terbaru, ok?" pinta kyuhyun dengan manjanya. Menarik-narik tangan donghae yang masih meminum air sampai habis di gelas.

"nanti, kalau kau dapat juara satu di kelas."

"janji?"

"hmm. Aku janji."

Kyu memekik senang. Melonjak kegirangan karna sekali lagi memenangkan hati donghae. kulirik donghae yang kini menatapku datar. Kau juga terlalu memanjakannya, bodoh.

Setelah mendapat ramennya,kyuhyun kembali ke sofa. Denganku dan donghae yang masih saling menyalahkan 'siapa orang yang lebih memanja kyuhyun disini'.

"hae. Mau mengajariku renang?"

"tentu."

"berjanjilah padaku, minggu besok kita pergi berenang."

"iya, aku janji."

Tubuhku berjinjit, mencoba menciumnya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Tapi saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Atau malah bibirnya yang menghadap tetap ketika aku mau menciumnya.

Kuturunkan kembali tubuhku. Memeluknya sejenak kemudian kembali ke kamar.

Dilanjut atau enggak? Bisa tolong kasih saran dan komennya?


End file.
